


I’ll Be There For You (like i’ve been there before)

by darkblueandcloudy



Series: so no one told you life was gonna be this way [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sort Of, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, it’s not graphic, no afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblueandcloudy/pseuds/darkblueandcloudy
Summary: Set at some point early season 7.With everything going on, Keith hasn’t had a chance to talk to Lance in almost two years, so Kosmo takes it upon himself to get them together.Lots of confessions, laughing and crying ensue.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: so no one told you life was gonna be this way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I’ll Be There For You (like i’ve been there before)

**Author's Note:**

> Not particularly graphic sex and some swearing  
> I think that’s it
> 
> I don’t know if this makes all that much sense but just go with it
> 
> 20 minute sketch credit: me

Keith hasn’t really spoken to Lance in two years, with only flashes of a future that he longed for to keep him going on that godforsaken space whale. 

Krolia had tried to convince him that the flashes were most likely his real future, and that, no, the universe was not trying to tease him with flashes of what he could only dream of but never achieve.

Keith had always been adamant to set his expectations as low as possible, so that in any situation, he’d never be disappointed. 

It was for this reason that he’d spent months sulking in unrequited love; believing that Lance would never be anything more to him than a friend, if that at all, if he never got out of this stupid abyss.

And now here he is. Standing in front of Lance’s bed in the Red Lion, because apparently Kosmo had decided he wanted to play fucking matchmaker today. The younger boy is wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and an awkward flush, himself also in his boxers as well as an oversized shirt he stole from Shiro. 

‘Keith?! What are you doing- I mean how did you- why are you- um?’ Lance’s voice is high pitched and nervous, and Keith would probably gently tease him for it if he wasn’t equally flustered. 

Overwhelmed by the amount of questions and not knowing where to start, he clamps his mouth shut and points at Kosmo, who is conveniently already gone, a faint trail of blue sparkles left in his wake. 

‘Uh, I don’t know why. Sorry, he just... brought me here.’ 

‘Oh.’ Lance darts into the bathroom to put down whatever he was holding; if Keith had to guess, probably a face mask or some sort of night cream. Not that he pays attention when Lance talks about his skincare routine...

They stand in awkwardly tense silence for a minute, but before Keith can call for Kosmo to bring him back, Lance jumps butt-first onto his bed and pats the space beside him. 

‘So... was there anything you wanted to talk about?’ Keith lifts an eyebrow and gives Lance an _are you serious_ look.

‘No. Kosmo brought me here,’ he says plainly, because it’s obvious.

‘Right, uh, sorry. You said that.’ Lance shifts a little to face the opposite wall, so he’s completely sideways to Keith. Keith doesn’t mind; he has a very attractive profile.

Lance coughs, and draws in a shaky breath. He looks nervous.

‘Actually, there is kind of something I wanted to talk to you about. That is, if you don’t mind...’

That grabs Keith’s attention, snapping him out of his profile-admiring trance. Keith takes a breath, and hopes to the goddamn space whale and back it’s what he wants to hear.

‘Keith, I think I like you.’

Keith thinks he might have an aneurysm. Or spontaneously combust. There’s no way this is actually happening.

But, hoping he didn’t somehow imagine those words coming out of Lance’s mouth, he rests his hand on top of the other boy’s. 

‘I like you too. I’ve liked you for a while, actually.’ Now it’s Lance’s turn to look like the world just ended in the best way possible. 

‘Wait really? How long? Are you serious? Cause I was maybe only 20% sure you liked me back.’ Keith laughs nervously, and he can almost feel the tension in the room. He decides to be as direct as he can be, looking straight into Lance’s eyes and nodding with a smile.

Lance holds his gaze just as determinedly, flipping the hand under Keith’s to squeeze them together. For now, nothing else matters, and they just get to stare into each other’s open souls in the safe embrace of the lion that connects them.

And then they’re kissing. Lance’s hands are somehow everywhere at once; tangled in his hair and running up and down his back, sending waves of excited shivers up Keith’s spine. 

Lance’s tongue is in his mouth, another hand on his lower back and short exhalations from his nose tickle Keith’s face, as Lance kisses him with so much fervour he thinks he might burst into flames right then and there. 

The younger boy’s body feels so strong and unmovable against his own, and he runs his hands along Lance’s shoulders, feeling his sharp collarbones and a surprisingly sturdy amount of muscle.

Lifting a hand to cup his cheek and holding the back of his neck with the other, Keith tilts his head further and presses harder against him, with more certainty than before. He deepens the kiss, and Lance lets out a small noise into Keith’s mouth. It only serves to turn him on more as he clenches his abdomen and squeezes his thighs together.

His heart races in anticipation as fingers creep lightly under his shirt, giving his waist a comforting squeeze before drifting lower to his butt and then back up to press a hand into the skin of his lower back.

Keith smiles into the kiss at Lance’s not so subtle hints, but opens his eyes abruptly as his smile causes a harsh clash of their teeth.

He pulls away and runs his tongue over his teeth, clenching his hands into fists to soothe his nerves, avoiding eye contact with Lance. What’s not a surprise at all is the way the younger boy smooths his thumb over Keith’s cheek comfortingly.

‘Sorry I didn’t mean to-

‘No don’t apologise, it’s my fault. I’m fine.’ Keith cuts him off, breathing deeply and linking their eyes again. He can do this. 

‘Really, I-

‘I can be more careful,’ Lance jumps in, an eager look in his eyes. 

‘Lance can I-

‘Ok, yeah, absolutely.’ 

‘Lance. I wanted to say thanks.’ He cocks his head inquisitively, like a dog, and Keith tries hard not to melt.

‘For what?’

‘Well I... you’re, uh, really nice to me, and I guess I like how much you always care. You’re... always there for me whenever I need someone,’ Keith says, and he feels his cheeks heating up again, but decides to face it head on as he brushes a stray lock of shiny brown hair behind Lance’s ear. 

Lance huffs in amusement, mirroring the action, but spluttering over a nervous chuckle when the piece of hair he pulls turns out to be a short but unyielding part of Keith’s ponytail. 

‘Smooth,’ Keith chides as he pulls the band out of his hair and shakes his head a bit. Lance laughs. 

‘Not as smooth as you, sweetheart.’ Keith pretends to gag, but the pet name goes straight to the pooling heat between his legs.

‘I know you were being sarcastic,’ Keith responds in a monotone voice, his eyebrows lifting a little. Lance switches his expression to a mock solemn one.

‘Yes. Very.’ 

‘You’re mean.’

‘No I’m not.’

Keith gives him a genuine smile. 

‘No, you’re not.’ 

Lance snickers triumphantly. 

‘Well i’m glad we’ve sorted that out, but can we get back to kissing now?’ Keith lets out a single squawk of laughter and doesn’t hesitate to grab Lance by the cheeks and kiss him again. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

There’s no less ferocity this time than the first. Keith is quick to push Lance down and manoeuvre them both so that he’s lying how he usually would on his bed, Keith straddling him and mouthing at his neck, eliciting embarrassing noises from Lance’s mouth. 

He rolls his hips against Lance’s, thankful for once at how thin their boxers are as Lance grunts hotly and reciprocates until Keith’s breath is hitching. 

Lance holds the sides of Keith’s head and pulls him back up for a kiss, tasting his own body wash on the older boy’s tongue. Well technically it’s Allura’s body wash that she let him use. _God, don’t think about Allura now_.

Instead of thinking about Allura’s soap, Lance gets his hands under Keith’s shirt and traces up his sides. The boy presses his face into Lance’s shoulder, inhaling sharply, but doesn’t stop him.

Lance follows his ribs upwards, and Keith’s skin prickles from the contact, the long fingers tracing patterns on his skin. Then, Lance’s fingers reach the edge of his sports bra and he stops.

Keith’s hips come to a jarring halt, but Lance takes his hand away and holds the back of his head, pulling him closer.

‘Do you want me to leave it on?’ he whispers, and the gentle, caring tone of his voice gets Keith’s heart racing faster than it already was. He swallows his nerves and kisses Lance’s neck in thanks.

‘I want to leave the shirt on,’ Keith breathes, and he relaxes a little when he feels Lance nod. 

‘Hey, it’s completely up to you.’

‘Can I just have a minute,’ he forces himself to step away from Lance.

‘I want to take off the bra.’

‘Ok,’ Lance smiles, ‘do whatever makes you comfortable.’

‘Please don’t look.’

Lance’s eyes twinkle and he makes a silly, suggestive pose before turning around. 

‘I’ll be over here when you need me, baby,’ he sing-songs, and _oh_ , Lance really needs to stop with the pet names if he wants Keith to make it out of this alive.

When Keith is ready, he perches on the edge of Lance’s bed, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He’s avoiding eye contact again. 

So Lance puts one hand on his shoulder and uses the other to cup his face fondly, giving him the warmest smile Keith thinks is possible.

‘Get on over here Samurai.’ Keith does, his heart pounding a million beats a minute, hands slightly shaking by the time he’s settled back on top of Lance.

It’s much more gentle and sweet, the third time going into it. Keith resumes his position over Lance, but gives him slower, more purposeful kisses instead. 

Lance wonders why each one feels like it’s trying to tell him something, until- _oh_.

Keith leads his trail of kisses downwards, to the band of Lance’s boxers. he kisses over the material, purposely avoiding the place Lance wants him most, instead lifting up the bottom seam on his leg to place a wet kiss underneath. 

Lance can feel the older boy’s shaky breath against his skin and is suddenly hit with an intense wave of adoration for him. 

‘Hey, c’mere,’ he says, tracing the line down Keith’s back and softly pinching the skin above his underwear. Keith’s breath catches, slowly pushing himself up until he is chest to chest with Lance, hovering tentatively over him.

Why did Lance make him stop? Did he do something wrong?

‘Yeah?’ he forces the word out, terrified that Lance will tell him to stop, or leave. What if he’s doing it all wrong?

‘Aw, hey. It’s ok. I just wanted to ask if I could take over?’ Lance barely whispers the last part, for fear of seeming to confident or pushy.

It comes across quite the opposite, in fact. Keith’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth around nothing, flushed and suddenly even more excited. 

His voice becomes thick and syrupy, responding with a low and hushed ‘fuck yes.’

Lance doesn’t hesitate to roll them over, dirty, sucking noises spilling from his mouth as he attacks Keith’s neck the same way the Keith had done earlier. 

Lance traces the figure of the boy beneath him, using the tips of his fingers to circle the hips he’s grinding into so reverently, inching his shirt further up so he can touch as much of Keith as he can. 

Every indentation in his skin, the delicate dimples in his lower back, contrasted with the gorgeously strong muscles in his upper back and shoulders, developed from hours of training and battle, every scar Lance already knows, and all the ones he doesn’t. He wants to memorise it all.

Wrapping his arm around Keith’s naked body under his shirt, he holds the boy close and kisses him, hoping that he can make Keith understand how much he means; how important he is. Lance wishes with all his heart that the two of them could stay like this forever, intertwined and safe, vulnerable only to each other. 

‘Keith, I was always terrified to tell you, but you’re so important to me,’ he whispers.

‘You’re important to me too, Lance,’ Keith echoes, but it’s more than that. The intonations in his voice, the way he breathes heavily into Lance’s shoulder because it gives him comfort; Lance knows he really means it.

He continues his trail down Keith’s body, revelling in the way his back arches when Lance thrusts his hips just the right way against him. His fingers reach the edge of Keith’s boxers, and he smooths his hand along the skin under the band.

‘Can I?’ He spreads a finger on either side of Keith and rubs softly, teasing him, and presses a kiss to the swell of Keith’s chest over his pounding heart.

Keith breathes an eager ‘yes’, and pulls Lance’s face up to meet him.

‘Yes,’ he repeats, in a breathy voice that has Lance throbbing in his own underwear. 

‘Lance, I have to tell you,’ he unintentionally bites his lip, torn over telling Lance.

The younger boy loves the way his name sounds on Keith’s lips.

‘Lance. I love you.’

Lance’s breath catches in his throat as he Lance slips his hand into Keith’s underwear. 

The breath becomes a lump of emotion in his throat as a litany of ‘I love you’s spill from his perfect lips.

‘I love you, I love you,’ he recites like a thousand year old prayer. 

And Lance supposes it is.

Lance’s heart breaks for him, wishing he could comfort Keith, who now has fresh tears adorning his cheeks, glowing in the soft artificial light of the darkened room.

He’s just too scared to say it.

‘I love you so much it hurts,’ Keith sobs, as Lance kisses his tears and uses his fingers to put more pressure on Keith, who is becoming increasingly wet under his touch. He looks scared as he looks up at Lance; waiting for something, any reply at all, but he doesn’t stop Lance’s fingers.

‘I never told you because I always thought you wanted Allura, but I’ve loved you since...’

Keith’s breaths become pants, and now he’s nearly begging Lance to hurry up. 

Lance hastily tears open the small packet and kisses Keith again, lining himself up as Keith professes his love once more. Lance only wishes he were brave enough for that.

Keith is just as soft and hot inside as out, and Lance never wants to leave. 

The beautiful boy below him wraps his legs around Lance’s waist, shifting his own hips to adjust as Lance does the same. It’s tight, but feels amazing, and both of them are already sweating under the dim glow of the blue lights.

It almost doesn’t feel real, and Lance finds himself laughing.

He’s had a few moments like this during the war, where it really hit him that this is real. He’s fighting in a space war. It’s really fucking dangerous. And terrifying. He could die. 

But now he’s going home, and he finally has the person he loves by his side.

_The person he loves._

Keith looks offended, and possibly frightened. 

‘What?’ he says, raw and broken. Lance blinks at him and kisses him as deep as he can, finally thrusting his hips forward.

‘Nothing. I am just so in love with you,’ he laughs softly.

‘Oh,’ Keith breathes heavily, and he just stares for a moment, before something seems to snap in him and he smiles, wriggling his hips impatiently.

‘Now come on, get to work. I’m not going to fuck myself.’

Lance lets out a disbelieving laugh of relief, punctuating it with another thrust, savouring the feeling of Keith’s nails in his back.

‘I love you,’ he says again into Keith’s shoulder.

Keith softens and hugs Lance as well as he can.

‘I know.’

(‘You did not just quote Star Wars.’

‘Better believe it, babe.’

‘Who are you and what have you done with my Keith?!’

‘Oh, _your_ Keith?’

‘Shut up.’)


End file.
